Guilty Pleasure
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Alex sings on open mic night and Justin's there to support her. She chose a song that will tell him how she feels about him. Will it work and he'll tell her how much he loves her? Or will it backfire? Jalex. Oneshot.


**The song in this story is **_**Guilty Pleasure**_** by Ashley Tisdale, hence the title of this story. Just to let you know, I don't know why, but the **_**you're **_**in the song lyrics are spelled **_**your **_**and it was written like that everywhere I looked. Maybe it's meant to be like that. Just thought I'd clarify that. **

**I don't own WOWP (I wish!) or the song (it's an awesome song!).**

Alex stood backstage, waiting anxiously for her turn. She was at the Waverly Place Café where it was open mic night. Her parents thought she was at Harper's, helping her with her latest designs. Alex didn't want her parents to know about her passion for singing, which she discovered after singing with Justin to prove that it was a great plan B. Her dad would try to discourage her and her mom would try to form a band with her. Alex shuddered at the thought.

The only one who _did_ know, however, was Justin himself. He was even in the audience at the café to support her. He made up a story about going to study at the library to be there. As much as he frustrated her and_ she_ frustrated _him_, Alex was over the moon about having him there. But, little did he know, Alex had a plan tonight. A plan to let him know how she _truly_ felt about him.

Alex sat down, put her head in her hands and shook it; she _still_ couldn't believe it. A few months ago, she discovered that she was in love with Justin. She denied it for _ages_ but eventually gave in to it. Was it wrong? Yes, but if she said she didn't enjoy it, she'd be lying. One thing she discovered, however, was Justin looking at her a couple of times in ways that he shouldn't, so confessing was worth a shot.

Alex stood up and took a peek at the audience. The room was filled to its maximum and people were talking quietly to each other as the girl onstage sang a really slow song, making some of the audience members zone in and out.

Alex smiled. Not only her song will wake everyone up and get them dancing, it will tell Justin how she felt. At least, she hoped so.

The girl ended her song and took a bow and the audience slowly clapped as they realized it was over. The girl huffed and came backstage. She looked at Alex and patted her on the shoulder.

"Tough crowd out there. Good luck," she said.

Alex gulped and stepped onstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now present you: Alex Russo!" exclaimed the host.

Everyone applauded and Alex found Justin beaming at her from the front row. She winked at him and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, this song goes out to someone special in my life and he's in the audience tonight!" exclaimed Alex cheerfully.

She saw Justin's expression change to absolute surprise and she smiled brightly.

"One, two, three!" she called.

_No!_

Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana

The beat of the music caught everyone's attention and Alex smiled in satisfaction.

_Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right,  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you_

The audience, fully awake now, was starting to dance. Alex saw Justin's mind working furiously as he put together the meaning of the words.

_Typical boys, that's what I like.  
And I really have to say that,  
Typical me and my appetite.  
For destruction can't you see that,  
Any other girl but me,  
They would be running from a guy like you.  
But now your gonna find there is no fight,  
What I really mean to say is__  
_

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Alex danced onstage along with the crowd, who cheered and gained party mode. Alex couldn't believe how much fun she was having.

_Evidently your unaware,  
Of the chemistry your throwing out.  
Indirectly you have no care,  
And I really have no doubt that,  
That any other girl but me,  
They would be running from a guy like you.  
Oh your something that I can't do without,  
And I really have to say this_

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Alex encouraged the audience to clap along with the beat, which they eagerly did. She saw Justin look amazed at what she did.

_Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana_

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Alex walked over to the guitarist and stood back to back to him. She leaned backward and he leaned forward, earning a cheer from the crowd, and back again. She returned to center stage.

_Oh never do without,  
Mm never do without (x3)_

Oh, oh, oh

Right now,  
Your gonna find there is no fight.  
What I really mean to say is

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep you under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana

Oh!

The crowd exploded into an enormous cheer. Alex took a bow and looked at Justin, only, with a sinking heart, to see that he was gone. Alex became nervous but did her best to keep her smile. She waved at the audience and went backstage.

***

Alex was pacing up and down backstage, her nerves getting the best of her. How wrong was it to let Justin know about her feelings for him? Did he leave because he figured it out? Was he disgusted by the whole situation? Did he even figure it out? Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers to those questions.

She knew that confessing, directly or indirectly, would be risky, even dangerous. But she reminded herself that she was all about risks and breaking the rules even if she wasn't feeling all that up to it at the moment.

Alex sighed, trying to think of some explanation for her song choice she could use on Justin. She shook her head in defeat, unable to find a reasonable explanation, and turned to go get her jacket.

"Alex."

She whipped around and found Justin standing a few feet behind her.

"Justin," said Alex softly. "Look, about earlier, just—"

But he didn't let her finish: Justin rushed toward her, grabbed her arms and slammed his lips onto hers. Alex's eyes widened in shock but she closed them and responded to his kiss. They drew apart for air and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, communicating silently.

"You were saying?" asked Justin, breaking the silence.

"I forgot…" answered Alex weakly.

Justin pressed her against him and Alex melted into his embrace.

"Alex, you know we can't. It's wrong," he said.

"Who has to know? It can be our little secret," replied Alex hopefully.

"Our guilty pleasure," said Justin, smiling.

Alex gasped.

"You listened to the song!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I did. Alex, when I saw that you loved me as much as I love you, I had to come back here and let you know that I felt the same way. I've loved you for a long time but was too scared to even hint it to you. It was torture," explained Justin.

Alex's eyes stung with tears and she just let them fall, not caring about who saw them.

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" asked Justin worriedly, visibly startled by her tears.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Justin. I'm just so happy. It was torture for me too. Usually when I like a guy, I flirt like crazy and try to get him to be mine. But with you, I couldn't do that and my heart actually hurt every time I thought about it as well when I saw you with another girl," replied Alex, wiping her tears away.

Justin stroked her hair for a moment before checking his watch.

"We've still got two hours before Mom and Dad expects us home. Want to go out for dinner?" proposed Justin.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Alex, smiling.

They put their jackets on and left arm in arm.

***

At the restaurant, Alex couldn't recall a better date. They laughed and talked and spent moments that they couldn't share with anybody else. Alex was in love; she now saw the difference between a crush and being in love. All the other guys she dated no longer mattered, it was all about Justin.

"You look exquisite tonight," said Justin, sipping his drink.

Alex looked down. She was wearing a purple dress with a black shawl draped over her shoulders and black heels. Her hair had slight curls and her makeup was slightly more dramatic. Her jewelry revolved around gold bangles and hoop earrings.

"You're not bad yourself," replied Alex, winking.

Justin blushed slightly and adjusted his tie. He was wearing a dark suit with matching tie and his dress shoes were neatly polished.

Once they made sure no one was home, they changed and went to a fancy restaurant that Justin insisted they should go.

"Candlelight dinner at a fancy restaurant. How can you afford this all of this?" asked Alex, mesmerized.

"Well, unlike you, I don't spend my money on clothes. I actually save it," answered Justin.

Alex pretended to look abashed.

Justin leaned over the table and Alex did the same, pressing her lips against his. They separated and the waiter brought their meal.

"Bon appétit," said Justin, picking up his fork.

"Bon appétit," repeated Alex, doing the same.

***

Later that night, they stood in front door at home, taking in their last moments as a couple before falling back into the brother/sister role.

"Tonight was great," said Alex dreamily.

"Probably the best night of my life," replied Justin, holding her.

"One last kiss before we go inside?" asked Alex flirtatiously.

"Of course, Princess," answered Justin.

He leaned forward and their lips met, leading to a passionate kiss. Suddenly, the door flew open and they broke apart.

"Get in! Now!" yelled Jerry furiously.

"_Dad_!" exclaimed Alex and Justin in unison.

"_NOW_!!"

They hurried inside with their dad slamming the door behind them.

Inside the ling room, Theresa stood waiting, looking slightly nervous.

"Sit," ordered Jerry.

Alex and Justin obeyed.

"We saw you at the restaurant. Yes, we were there! Here we were, enjoying our dinner until we saw you! We were mad when we saw you lied to us but when we saw you kiss! I can't put it into words! Theresa, help me out here!" yelled Jerry angrily.

"Jerry, calm down," said Theresa calmly yet firmly.

They stared at her.

"_What_?! Theresa, they're—" started Jerry in disbelief.

"I know what they are. It can't be helped. This happened to my own siblings," explained Theresa calmly.

She turned toward her children.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy and so is your father," she said, the last part in a warning tone meant for her husband.

"You mean—?" asked Justin hopefully.

"Yes, you can see each other this way," answered Theresa warmly.

"Fine. Just don't do anything when we're around and keep it quiet. Deal?" said Jerry.

"Deal!" exclaimed Alex and Justin together.

"Great. Now, it's getting late. How about we turn in? Max's already asleep," proposed Theresa.

They nodded and they all went upstairs.

_**The end**_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Want to know what I found out? Apparently, when WOWP was first created, Alex and Justin were supposed to be BEST FRIENDS!!! Not brother and sister! But for some lame reason, they changed it as they revised everything! Not cool. Check my profile for this info as well for the poll about this. Tell me what you think of this.**

**Please review!**


End file.
